Regretful Snow DISCONTINUED
by akatsuki-justice
Summary: Yea, umm this is my first official fanfic, SA Fanfic. What would happen if a new student gets into SA and plans to have Hikari all to himself? What would Kei do? ok bad summary. minor swearing but rating might go up. Read and Review please
1. New Beginning

Regretful Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own any Special A characters unfortunately.  
OK on to the story:

* * *

Winter came, the SA dispersed... 

2008: A New Beginning.

"Good Morning Akira!! Long time no see." Hikari Hanazono said joyfully. "HIKARI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! HOW ARE YOU?!?!" Akira Todou yelled as she tackled Hikari to the ground. "Umm, OK I guess, but, umm could you please get off me, I can't breathe." choked Hikari. " Oh my God, I soo sorry, Hikari-Chan." Akira Todou. Soon after the eventful reunion with Akira, three familiar figures appeared at the doorway. Ryuu Tsuji, Jun and Megumi Yamamoto. Hikari hugged Jun and Megumi, and exchanged only friendly greetings with Ryuu because if Hikari hugged Ryuu, Megumi and Jun would go beserk. The three (Ryuu, Jun and Megumi) have been together since three, so Jun and Megumi were overprotective of Ryuu. "What's with all this commotion about?" a familiar voice questioned. "Tadashi? Is that you?" Hikari asked. "Yup, I guess you didn't forget me after all." Tadashi Karino grinned. Hikari was so happy to see Tadashi, she pounce on him and literally knock him out. _"Tadashi..."_ a voice hissed. "AHHHHH!!! What the hell was that?" Suddenly an arm grabbed Tadashi's arm and pinned Tadashi to the ground. "Takashima!!!!!!! Stop it you're gonna kill Tadashi!" Hikari ordered. "No..." Kei Takashima replied. "Oh yes you will because I'll make you." Hikari hissed. She tackled Kei, suprised at Hikari's bold move Kei let go of Tadashi. 'Bam!' Hikari and Kei laid in a very awkward position. Both blushed and tried to untangle themselves but with no hope...

* * *

Ok I hope you enjoyed it :) cuz this is probably gonna be my first official one I write. cuz my other one was written by my friend. ok u know the drill, press the blue button and review! 


	2. Author's Note

Ok so... Hi AkatsukiJustice here!!! OK i really need reviews or else i won't be able to continue this fanfiction. i would really like to complete this fanfic but if there is no one reading it or reviewing this, i will really discontinue this FF. Sorry for the dramatic scene or whatever. ok and the next chappie will be placed right after i finish this Author's note. ok. Let's get more than 5 reviews for the next chappie ok? ok. you must do that or else. i will haunt you in your dreams. JK (just kidding) after you're done the next chappie remember to REVIEW kk. bYe ByE o.- .  
AkatsukiJustice signing out. 


	3. The Angry Dragon and the Golden Phoenix

Regretful Snow Disclaimer: I do not own any Special A characters unfortunately.  
OK on to the story:  
" means talking ' means thinking

The Angry Dragon and the Timid... or maybe not so timid Phoenix

Finally after getting untangled with Kei, Hikari got so mad and embarrassed that she stomped of some where. Kei was definitely filled up with perverted thoughts, you definitely could tell because he was drooling madly. Akira screamed at Kei for embarrassing Hikari. But as you could tell he was off in la-la land.  
"Soon you'll be mine, Hanazono Hikari" a manical laugh could only be heard.  
'Jeez what the hell. that wasn't funny. It was like when Takashima kissed me. Screw that I'll never forgive him. What happened to forget and forgive? Ahhhhhhhh, what the hell, this is all that Damn. Stupid . smartass's fault. What? I thought he was stupid, then why did I call him smartass? Oh my god, what the hell is going on with me nothing is making sense. Jeez...' Hikari stated. She was in a daze, every thing was happening so fast. "Uggh, whatever who cares. If I don't go back, everyone will worry about me especially Akira-chan" When Hikari went back to the lounge there was no one there. "Ahhh, oh great. Everyone went back home already." Hikari sarcastically groaned again. "Hmph, number two, you're back. Great Job in taking a loooonnng time." Kei stated with a love sign above him. 'What the hell is with him' Hikari thought. Hikari just simply ignored him and went to find Akira or Tadashi. Kei was getting very pissed, he suddenly grabbed Hikari and loudly said, "Why can't you ever like me?" "Uhhhhh isn't that obvious, your my rival? Are you that dumb. I can't believe you can get such good marks. Smartass. Jeez you are so dense." Hikari simply said. "Whatever just go away. Hikari." Kei replied. "Well fine be that way. Mr. Smarty Pants." Hikari stuck her tongue at him and went to the tea-room trying to find either Akira or Tadashi. "...Hikari, I meant if I could be even more to you." Kei sighed and whispered.

'That was so freaking weird. I got to see the angry dragon inside of Takashima again. And this time it was even more freaking fierce. I was soooo freaking scared. I would piss my skirt. Mental note: Never piss Takashima ever...' Hikari arrived at the tea-room and found Megumi and Jun sleeping next to Ryuu. 'Honestly, I feel sorry for Ryuu sometimes. Oh well he at least doesn't seem to mind...' Akira burst in and said, 'I thought I saw Hikari-chan come in." "uhhh, I'm here? Akira-chan?" Hikari meekly said afraid what was going to happen in another moment. Akira screamed hyperlly and pounced on Hikari, "Hikari-chan are you okay? Big, bad Takashima deserves a beating. I'll help you Hikari-chan." 'Hell right he does.' Hikari said meekly, "uhh Akira-chan. can . you. get. off. of. me. ummmmm mmmmmmm eeeee cho... cho... ki...kin...king." "AHhhhhhhhhhh, Hikari-chan I'm soooooo sorry. Anyway would you like me to help you smash Takashima's face?" Akira pleaded. "mmmmm. So who wants to smash who's face?" Kei appeared at the door and growled. "Aww come on, don't be so mean to the devil woman." Tadashi who also appeared at the doorway said playfully. Akira death glared at Tadashi, "don't you try. Or I'll make sure you will never see daylight again. Tadashi gulped and disappeared again. Kei also went, he was trying his best to ignore Hikari like she did to him. Hikari thought, 'What's up with him. Weirdo. Ahhh, I came here to study the exams are coming up soon. I will get my revenge bittersweetly. Hehehahah. What the hell was with that weird laugh? Weird... Ok time for studying. I will definitely beat Takashima..." Yeah and so Hikari started to study, in order to beat down Takashima, be number 1, laugh and tease Takashima. Days went on...

Ok you should know the drill Read and Review. Press the blue button now... ok flames accepted to. to keep me warm during the chilly winter days kk? ok so yea. i need lots and lots of reviews or i wont survive. sniff sniff TT AkatsukiJustice signing out. 


	4. Exam Time!

Regretful Snow Disclaimer: I do not own any Special A characters unfortunately.

AN//: sorry for the waits for this chappie i'm really getting down cuz i'm not getting as much reviews as i wanted.. sigh anyway i decided to finish another chappie becuz it was christmas and today is new years eve so heres a little prez. I also want to thank the people who actually take the time to read this story... plz everyone have a great christmas...

* * *

OK then on to the story!! (again:  
" means talking ' means thinking

Last Time on RS

"Hikari started to study, in order to beat down Takashima, be number 1, laugh and tease Takashima. Days went on"

RS ch 3 Exam Time!

* * *

Soon before Hikari knew it, the time for the first term final exams were here. She studied so hard and she was definitely over-confident that she'll beat Takashima.

Exams.  
'Oh my god. How the hell am I supposed to answer this question... ummmmm... dammit' Hikari swore mentally. She was definitely pissed off that she studied so hard to be able to answer this particular type of question and she suddenly forgets the formula to get the answer.

Meanwhile Takashima finishes the exam and whispered a "good luck number 2" to Hikari before he left.

'What the freaking hell, dammit stupid Takashima...' "AAAAA I want to kill him!!!!" Hikari suddenly realized that she shouted to last part out and all the students were watching her. She let out a sheepish grin and went straight back to her test embarrassed. 'dammit, why did I do that, I made a huge fool of myself... stupid, big mouth of mine! this stupid question ain't getting me nowhere I'll use my last resort... Guessing"  
She hurried up and guessed most of the ones she didn't really understand (which was only one) and left the examination room to find Takashima and sarcastically thank him for the "_kind_" remark he gave to her before he left the exam room.

After searching around to whole SA property Hikari finally found Kei probably sleeping under a tree. 'Yes, this perfect payback time for the embarrassment I had to go through during the exam. I quietly sneak up to the garden house and get a pail of ice cold water and then. ehehhe. dump it on Takashima when he's asleep. mwuahahaha that is probably going to turn out just perfect. ya know I am soooo smart.' Hikari evilly grinned. When she was about to leave Takashima and commence the evil operation. "Let me guess Hikari-chan you're going to the garden house and getting a pail of ice cold water to dump it on me." a scary voice was heard loud and clear. Hikari jumped and thought 'How the hell did he know?!?!' "Umm no Takashima why would I do such a bad thing. You know I have alot of pride and honour to know not to do such a thing." Hikari acted innocently."Ahh I guess I was hearing things when someone said it out loud and clearly."  
" Yes, this perfect payback time for the embarrassment I had to go through during the exam. I quietly sneak up to the garden house and get a pail of ice cold water and then. heheh. dump it on Takashima when he's asleep. mwuahahaha that is probably going to turn out just perfect. you know I am soooo smart. "  
Hikari was dumbfounded had she actually said all that out loud? "How did you know?" Hikari asked "I didn't know" Hikari was really puzzled this time. Takashima spoke up again "I didn't know until you told me. All this time I just stuck to my instinct and said my prediction of what you might do to me when I actually do fall asleep. I guess I win this time again."

"Because you were about to do that to me, you have to spend Sunday with me then. See you until then, number two!"

Hikari watched stupendously as Takashima walks away. 'Dammit I've been tricked again. Stupid brain of mine. Well then Takashima. I'll turn the tables on the game you're playing. No longer will you be playing the game, this time the game will play you, Takashima. Wait for it! oh yea I forgot its the beginning off Winter Break I really can't wait! I definitely need to go Christmas shopping for all the people close to me. Wait for me WinterBreak!!!!'

RS ch 3 END

KKK how'd u think of it?? was it exellent good, satisfactory, bad or horrible?? i need definite flames and reviews to keep me up and alive during the harsh winter conditions. Ok i really wish that I will get alot of reviews this time round! Reviews are one of my Christmas wishes. Merry Christmas to all of ya out there and really have a happy new year with ur friends and family.  
. u know the drill now press the review button and start writing!! (sry that was a bit rude. really im not forcing u to review but i would really like it if u did!) . )  
AkatsukiJustice signing out!


	5. IMPORTANT AN

To all my dearest readers of Regretful Snow:

I will not be continuing with it because my lack of knowledge of SA since a year ago. I didn't follow up with the manga and I don't know what's happening. I'm very sorry for the disappointment. Although if anyone would like to continue this fanfic, I will gladly give it too them.

Once again I am very sorry. T.T

Please PM me if you would like to continue the fanfic.

Thank you all for your support

Akatsuki_Justice


End file.
